Solar Transport Energy Blades
Solar transport energy blades, or simply solar trans weapons, are weapons added to Infinity Blade II in the Skycages update and Infinity Blade III in the Blade Masters update. They cost each in Infinity Blade II, and in Infinity Blade III (the most expensive weapon of each type in the games) and contain one (in IB2) or two (in IB3) square gem slot and one weapon-unique gem slot each. The Solar Trans weapons have very low raw attack power compared to other high-end weapons, but they have devastating power if a good elemental gem is used, since they greatly amplify the power of any elemental gem inserted into them. A Solar Trans weapon is undoubtedly the best weapon in the game that one can use against non-Spectrum-defense enemies, as the amplified elemental attack power is much, much higher than the raw physical damage provided by any other weapon. For example, a level 6 Infinity Blade deals 720 physical damage, while a level 6 solar trans light weapon has a base elemental attack amplification of +1800. A Solar Trans weapon of any kind is required to face Ryth. Ryth, having pioneered the invention of solar transportation technology, is the first of the Deathless to wield a Solar Trans weapon. He later invented different weapon types (light, heavy, dual) of solar trans blades. A transportation disk on the Sun is required to activate a Solar Trans weapon. Therefore, solar trans weapons are very rare throughout the world of Pangea. The only known users are Ryth, Siris and Isa. There are six Solar Trans weapons: *Solar Trans-LX - light weapon for Siris *Solar Trans-JX - heavy weapon for Siris *Solar Trans-OX - dual weapon for Siris *Solar Trans-DX - light weapon for Isa *Solar Trans-MX - heavy weapon for Isa *Solar Trans-GX - dual weapon for Isa Colors The color of the blade changes depending on the element of the square gem equipped in the slot. In Infinity Blade III, if two elemental gems are equipped, the blade will become the color of the gem in the first slot. A fire gem will make the blade turn red, a water gem will make the blade turn blue, a poison gem will make the blade turn green, and so forth. If no gem is equipped, the blade is light blue. If a Rare Spectrum Gem is equipped, the blade cycles through every color in the spectrum. If a Rare Darkfire Gem is equipped, the blade becomes a faded yellow and occasionaly flickers with random colors. When attacking, the blade leaves black streaks in the air. Infinity Blade II In Infinity Blade II, Solar Trans weapons multiply the damage of any socketed elemental gem by ten. It is the best weapon in the game for any non-deathless enemy, as you can deal as high as 5000 elemental damage per hit. If you have a rare darkfire or spectrum gem, however, a solar trans weapon is also effective against enemies with spectrum defense, as it will deal a tenth of the normal elemental damage. This means that the elemental damage dealt equals the original elemental damage of the spectrum gem itself. (A +1000 spectrum gem will deal 1000 spectrum damage to bosses if equipped with a solar trans weapon.) Infinity Blade III In Infinity Blade III, the effect of the elemental attack gems is no longer multiplied by 10. Instead, the elemental damage is fixed which depends on the level of the weapon. For example, LX and DX both start with a base amplification of +1800, and increases by 300 per level. Inserting a rare +500 elemental attack gem into either gives 2300 fire damage (at level 6), plus the intrinsic 10 physical damage from the weapon itself. When both slots are occupied, the base amplification is cut down by half for each gem to compensate for the total base damage. The bonus is further increased if two gems of the same element are used. Like in Infinity Blade II, the solar trans weapons are the best weapons against any enemy, including Deathless, since in Infinity Blade III, you can use the Nullify spell to remove even spectrum defense from bosses, allowing full elemental attack to be dealt to them. Upgrading solar transport energy blades do not increase their physical damage, which is +10 only. For high level players, the Solar Trans weapons are the most effective weapons in the game, since they can upgrade the elemental attack gems to give massive damage (a rare darkfire gem can be upgraded with two capped elemental attack gems. The maximum upgrade limit is +128000 spectrum damage, very useful for dishing out incredible elemental damage to high health enemies). Gallery Category:IB2 1.3 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:IB3 1.3 Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Light Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Light Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Light Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Heavy weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Heavy weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Dual Weapons in Infinity Blade III